smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KanoyaCeol
KanoyaCeol is a Smutaite with 1000+ followers on Smule. She has a well balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. She usually sings in a cool/ mature voice but is also able to sing in a cute female voice as seen in her collab of Your Highness ☆ My Princess . Her most popular open call is Pon Pon Pon , a group open call with 57 loves. She covers mostly Vocaloid songs and a number of anime theme songs. Her Japanese pronunciation is noted to be quite clear. She is known to be close friends with Yun , Mayy, demechi, MOMOSHIRO_V3, Kotori_Pyon and often does collaborations with them. She enjoys collaborating with others. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs # Ayano's Happiness theory (solo) # Ayano's Happiness theory (w/ Mayy) # Houkago Stride (Harmayyun) # Pon Pon Pon (Harmayyun) # Triple Baka (Harmayyun) # Re: boot (Harmayyun) # Platinum Romance (Harmayyun) # Sakura Kiss (Harmayyun) # Magnet (Harmayyun & Kurumi) # Shoudou (w/ Chu) # Baby Romantica (w/ Chu) # Counting Stars (w/ YunIzar) # Grenade (w/ YunIzar) # Bad Apple (Harmayyun) # Takaramono (w/ Chu) # Boku no Dekiru Koto (w/ Chu) # Aishiteru (w/ Chu) # Ima, Kono Toki (w/ Chu) # Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku (w/ Peony, Chu, Yun, Synchro and demechi) # Maji Love 1000% collab for Peony's birthday (w/ Yun, Chu, Kurumi, Peony, Itzel) # Splash Free (collab II) # 14 to 1 (collab) # Mr. Music (Kisetsu w/ demechi, Orangedayo, Yuuma, Chu) # Splash Free (collab III) # Just Be Friends (Harmayyun) # Deadline Circus (Harmayyun) # Maji Love 1000% (w/ Synchro, Yun, Mayy, Chu, Tweekie) # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Yun, Peony, Mayy, demechi, V3_Kaito # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Peony, YunIzar, Mayy, Itzel, 14A_Synchro # Inokori Sensei (Kisetsu) # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Rie, Synchro, OnyxGlow, Alice_Yaoi, Yuii_Nyan # Children Record collab w/ demechi, Yun, Rie, Mayy, Kitsune, Synchro, Chu # Glad You Came (w/ Yun) # Ever Blue (w/ Maika, StriderStride and demechi) # Blessing Ver. A (w/ demechi and Chu) # Blessing Ver. A Re-do (w/ demechi and Chu) # Blessing collab (w/ Mayy, Yun, Eluya, Mavis, HachimitsuMusic) # Reason (w/ various) # Unravel dj-jo remix TV size (Harmayyun) # CLICK YOUR HEART!! TV size (Harmayyun) # Six Trillion (Harmayyun) # At God's Mercy (Harmayyun) # Reboot (w/ various) # Reboot (w/ various) # Future Fish (Iwatobi) # Karakuri Pierrot (solo) # Ai Kotoba piano ver. (Haryunchro) # Ojama Mushi (Haryunchro) # First Love Academy (Haryunchro) # Ichinen Nikagetsu Hatsuka (Kisetsu) # Monochrome no Kiss (Haryun) # Circle of Friends (Harmayyun) # Choose Me (Haryunchro) # Himitsu Keisatsu (Harmayyun) # Isshin Furan (Harmayyun) # Mr. Music (Kisetsu & various) # Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru (various) # Maji Love 2000% (w/ various) # Sweet Magic (Harmayyun) # Smiling (w/ various) # Choose me (w/ VY2_Kitsunesama, Yun) # No Logic (Haryun) # Link (COF) (Harmayyun) # Blessing SINGERS ver A (Harmayyun) # PONPONPON (Kisetsu) # *Hello, Planet (solo) # Kokoro no Tamago (Haryunchro) # Tsundere voice meme # Yakimochi no Kotae (solo) # Jingle Bells (Kisetsu) # Aoi Bench (w/ Attsu) # Smiling ❄ X Mas edition ❄ (Harmayyun) # Your Highness ☆ My Princess (w/ VY2_Kitsunesama, Saoru, 14A_Synchro) # Rising Hope (w/ various) # Sekai Wa Koi Ochiteiru (Kisetsu) # Time Machine -7 key (w/ 14A_Synchro) # Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku # CLICK YOUR HEART!! (Harmayyun) # Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku (w/ Peony, Chu, Yun, Synchro and demechi) # Voice (Kisetsu) # Love is an Open Door crack (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Melancholic ver. melost (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Children Record w/ demechi, Yun, Rie, Mayy, Kitsune, Synchro, Chu # Hi-Fi Raver ver. 96neko (Harmayyun) # Sunshine (w/ VY2_KitsuneSama, Saoru) # Shocking Party (Harmayyun) # Snow Trick (w/ Saoru, demechi, Yunnz_V3, Kotori_pyon, AiV3EMCKitty_IA) # Choose Me English (Harmayyun) # Splash Free (iwatobiclub) # Seishun Satsubatsu-ron (w/ Kotori_pyon, keiishima, 01_SEIJI, V3Maika_DiAngelo, Mayy_Nakamura) # Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy (w/ Yunnz) # Tobira Akete(nai) (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Starry☆Days (w/ Kotori_pyon, StriderStride_V3) # Sarishinohara (w/ LaughingSeal) # Happy Birthday Song for Yun (w/ various) # Missing you (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Ai Kotoba (w/ 01_SEIJI) # Children Record (w/ various) # Connecting (w/ Synchro, Mayy, Kitsune, Peony, Saoru, Yun, Chu) # Blessing ✽ ver. A Gift for You (w/ LaughingSeal, VY2_KitsuneSama, SpiritSin, Saoru, 01_SEIJI, Dancing_Samurai, demechi, Kotori_pyon, Mochitan, Yunnz, 14A_Synchro, MOMOSHIRO_V3, Mayy_Nakamura) # Ikanaide English (w/ Mochitan) # Yume no tsubasa (w/ Saoru) # Wonderful Rush (w/ StriderStride_V3, it82629, EtoileHime, vianhaha, HashtagHime, Idol_Umi, AiV3_EMCKitty_IA, Mayy_Nakamura) # Drop Pop Candy (w/ Yunnz, Kotori_pyon, Mayy_Nakamura) # Kami no Mani Mani (w/ Shirizuru, Yunnz) # 1 2 fan club (w/ Yunnz) # Confession Rival Declaration (SyncHaru) # Only My Railgun (Haryunchro) # Sayoko (w/ LaughingSeal) # Zettai Muteki☆Fallin' Love☆ (w/ Saoru, Kotori_pyon, VY2_Kitsune, DancingSamurai) # Ifuudoudou ver. chitchat (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Melt (w/ MOMOSHIRO_V3, Saoru, Kotori_pyon, Yunn) # Yume Hanabi (Kisetsu) # Yume Hanabi (Kisetsu bloopers) # Rage on (iwatobi) # weeeek (w/Shirizuru, Syko_VY2, DancingSamurai, Saoru SpiritSin) # Go All Out (w/ emckitty) # Super Nuko World (w/ Salru, Yunnz, Shirizuru) # Daze (Heat Haze Dan) # Unravel (w/ various) # Streaming Heart (w/ various) # Dried up Youthful Fame (iwatobi) # Ladybug (w/ Yunnz) # Ladybug (w/ Yunnz) # Sugar Song and Bitter Step (w/ Yunnz) (Osamuraisan Arrange) # Stronger than You piano ver. (Harmayyun) # The Bravest Destiny (Haryunshi) # Sekai Shikku ni Shounen Shoujo (w/ Yunnz) # Circle of Friends (Harmayyunshi) # Ayanagi Showtime ~Otori Arrange~ (w/ various) }} Trivia * Her favorite utaites are Amatsuki, ShounenT and Halyosy * She likes Yaoi. Category:Kisetsu Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Iwatobi Category:Youtaite